Le Trou
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Ficlet sur Fanta et Bob] Vous vous êtes jamais demandé comment Fanta a perdu ses cheveux ? Moi si. Mais c'est totalement incompréhensible.


_BON-SOIR ! Ma 100ème fanfiction étant déjà bien entamée, et promettant d'être trèèèèèèèèèès longue (dans le genre Absence. Voir pire.), j'ai décidé d'écrire une mini-fic sur Fanta et Bob en tant que 99ème texte :3 C'était ça ou une sur Mahyar, mais vous avez choisi le duo de l'amoûr sur Twitter ! Donc. Ce texte va être dominé par UNE question. Une seule et unique. La première question. Cachée à la vue de tous. Encore mieux que le nom du Docteur. Pourquoi Fanta n'a t-il plus de cheveux ? … Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3_

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LE TROU**

Bob Lennon était paniqué. Depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, Fanta était introuvable. C'était incompréhensible. Il l'avait laissé là, sur le canapé avec un jeu vidéo pour aller faire les courses l'esprit tranquille, et, quand il était revenu, le Réunionnais s'était... Volatilisé. Il avait cherché partout dans l'appartement, aussi bien dans les placards que dans les toilettes, aucune trace de son ami.

Il ressortit donc à l'extérieur. De toute manière, il faisait froid. Fanta n'aimait pas le froid, il allait bien finir par rentrer en bougonnant, le nez tout rouge et avec la crève. Bob décida donc de l'attendre devant l'immeuble. Au bout d'une heure, toujours pas de Fanta. L'angoisse commença doucement à monter du côté du Pyro-Barbare, qui se demandait sérieusement s'il n'était pas arrivé

une bricole à son acolyte. Bob finit enfin par le repérer. Ce n'était pas difficile, en même temps. Le seul monsieur avec des gants et une énorme doudoune au beau milieu de l'automne. Et un... Sac sur la tête.

Bob haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi ça ?

« … Fanta ? T'étais passé où ? C'est quoi ça ? Il y a un problème ? »

Le Réunionnais marmonna un truc incompréhensible pour toute oreille humaine normalement constituée. Non seulement il ne parlait pas fort, mais sa voix était couverte par le sac au dessus de sa tête. Bob tendit une main vers l'objet, Fanta bondit en arrière, comme si on avait essayé d'attenter à sa vie, ce qui perturba beaucoup son meilleur ami, totalement perdu, se demandant encore ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Fanta là tout de suite.

« Tu veux en parler ?

\- Hmph.

\- Je comprends pas avec le sac. »

Fanta retira le sac, exaspéré. Bob crut choper une attaque. Plus de cheveux. Du tout. Il y a encore deux heures, il avait des cheveux, sur sa tête. Et là... Plus rien. La mâchoire du Pyro-Barbare manqua de peu de se décrocher.

« Qu'est... Que... Fanta ?!

\- Quoi.

\- QUOI « QUOI » ?! C'est assez évident là ?! Non ?! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Fanta fit une petite moue boudeuse absolument adorable. Mais ce n'est ici qu'une remarquable intervention de l'auteur, donc reprenons.

« C'est de ta faute. »

Bob se figea, choqué. De SA faute ? A LUI ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. En tout cas de rien de grave au point que Fanta ne commette l'irréversible ! Choqué, le Pyro-Barbare posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui ne broncha pas, mais se crispa légèrement.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Le trou. »

* * *

 _La veille au soir..._

Fanta et Bob étaient installés dans le canapé de ce dernier, chacun une manette dans la main. Ils étaient en train de tester un jeu très ennuyeux, et ils meublaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour la vidéo. Quand soudain...

« T'as un chewing-gum dans les cheveux Fanta.

\- Hein ? »

Fanta posa une main dans ses cheveux, et tomba sur un truc gluant, qui lui arracha une grimace. Bob fit une pirouette au dessus du canapé, et se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau. Il attrapa une paire de ciseaux et retourna auprès de son meilleur ami. Il attrapa la mèche dissidente et la coupa net.

« Voilà, c'est réglé. T'auras un trou pendant quelques semaines, mais ça repoussera. Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Cette jeu est pourri de toute manière, laisse-le à Fred. On tourna du The Forest demain et ils seront contents. Tu viens ?

\- Je... Je... Oui. J'arrive. »

Bob haussa un sourcil. La voix de Fanta avait pris une intonation étrange, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il n'attendit même pas son ami pour dormir de toute manière. Dix minutes après son départ, Fanta pouvait clairement entendre des ronflements provenant de sa chambre. Mais lui n'allait pas bien. La raison ? Il avait un **TROU** dans les cheveux. Et rien que cette idée le rendait fou. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, obsédé par cette pensée, il passa la matinée à fixer le mur. Puis, à bout de force, il se précipita chez le coiffeur, pour tout couper, que tout soit à la bonne taille et que ce trou disparaisse à jamais.

* * *

« … T'as vraiment un grain mon Fanfan tu sais. Mais soit, t'es mignon aussi comme ça, on dirait un délinquant, manque plus que la cicatrice et...

\- NON ! PAS LA CICATRICE ! LAISSE MOI BOOOOOOOOOB ! »

Et il s'enfuit en courant, sous le regard de Bob, et de l'auteure de cette fanfiction, qui n'ont toujours pas compris ce qui venait de se produire.

* * *

… _. Voilà. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris XD Cette fanfic n'a aucun sens. C'est du caca XD Enfin bref, oublions vite ça pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important, la 100ème, qui arrive bientôt :3 Préparez-vous psychologiquement, ça va envoyer du très lourd ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
